Un Natural
by Pho1297
Summary: The lives' of The Misfits weren't normal to begin with. Outcasts and never fitting in, the three best friend's had enough to deal with. But when a freak accident accures, they realize 'Normal' was never meant for them in the first place.
1. Lightning Strike

**What's this? Is it a new story? I think it is!**

**It's me again, I'm back!**

**I'm sorry if this is an epic failure, but I thought it was a great idea.**

**Warning; The F-Bomb is dropped a lot.**

**So, this is a branch off to _Indescribable_, and it may become as long as that one, or it may be only a few chapters long.**

**So, I hope you enjoy this story as much as _Indescribable._**

**So, without futher ado,**

**I give you, _Un Natural_!**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

><p>"Clare! Ow! You caught me on <em>fire! <em>How did you do that?" Adam shrieked as he stamped his shirt with his foot.

"I-I don't know! I'm sorry, but somehow you knew what I was going to say and I couldn't let you say it! And how did I end up on Eli's bed?" She questioned.

"That might be my fault," I muttered as I teleported out of the closet, "Sorry about that." I muttered. They looked at me with shocked, pale faces.

"What the heck is going on?" Clare whispered.

"Well isn't it obvious? We've got super powers." I said.

Okay, let me back up. It didn't start out this way. We were just three best friends, thicker than thick. Though, we weren't exactly _ordinary_ to begin with, starting with our association with each other. Let's start with the seemingly most normal one in our bunch; Clare Edwards. Clare was the bright, blue eyed beauty. But she is not your normal fifteen year old girl. She is wise beyond her years, and has knowledge most people won't even be able to comprehend. She's got stunning blue eyes and chin length, auburn hair. Her pale complexion contrasting with the light pink tint of her cheeks makes her resemble a rose, the petals her perfect shaped lips. Okay, I'm getting a little off topic here, but as you can probably see, I'm infatuated with her. But, she's one of the only two best friend's I have, ergo, a relationship would be impossible. On to the next one!

Adam Torres. Awesome dude. Though, some people wouldn't say he in fact _is_ a dude. He's and FTM, and for you dimwadds who don't know what that is, or are just too insensitive to care, it means Female to Male Transgender. He was born in a girl's body. But Adam doesn't let his physical appearance betray who he really is. A _guy_. And an amazing one at that. He's the only one I could keep a conversation with on comic books for hours and hours on end. But that's not the point at matter here.

Because there's always me, me as in Elijah Goldsworthy, but I prefer Eli, if you'd be so kind. I…well, where do I begin? People see me as the dark, brooding, pissed at the world type of guy. But what I get the biggest kick out of is what people think my name is "Goth Kid", or "Emo Boy", like really? Goth, I can understand. I mean, it could have something to do with my complete black attire and the vintage hearse I drive (What can I say, I like to be different!) But Emo? Why, because I'm an intellectual person and flip my hair to get it out of my eyes? Neanderthals…

Well…those are the basics, so let's get on with the story!

**Yesterday Afternoon**

"Eli, if you had a super power, what would it be?" Clare asked as she, Adam, and I sat at the park bench.

"I don't know…probably telekinesis. That way I could like teleport and move things with out having to move a finger." I smirked, imagining the good life.

"Yeah, well, there's another word for that called laziness," Adam quipped, poking me in my cheek, "And don't you have to be able to _think_ to do that?" He teased.

"Oh, ha. Ha. Very funny, Machismo." I said as I proceeded to punch him in the arm, "What about you?" I asked him.

"Hmm…I'd totally want to read peoples' minds," Adam said smugly.

"What, you wanna be the next Edward Cullen and confess your undying love to Clare?" I joked and Clare's face blushed a deep red.

"Oh, yes, because _I'm_ the one that's just so in love with Clare. In fact, Clare, will you marry me?" He laughed causing Clare to giggle at the absurdity of the situation.

"Of course, Adam!" She laughed.

"No, seriously, I love you and all, but this would never work. You're a vampire novel reading smart girl and I'm more of action packed comic book reading guy. Sorry." He said, shrugging his shoulders, flashing a grin.

"I'm _so_ heart broken," Clare sniffed, pretending to wipe a tear a way. The two of them burst with laughter.

"You two are weird," I muttered. "What about you, Clare; if you had a super power, what would you want it to be?" I asked.

"It's not necessarily a super power, but an affinity. In the series I'm reading, _The House of Night_(1)—"

"Oh please don't tell me it's another one of your vampire novels," I teased.

"In fact, it is. Anyway, some of the fledgling vampyres(1) have what they call affinities. The main character, Zoey, has an affinity for all five elements; spirit, wind, air, water, and fire. I've always wanted to be able to control the element of fire."

"What are you, a Pyro now?" I asked teasingly.

"No, Eli," She muttered annoyed, causing me to chuckle.

"Wait, so you want to be like the Human Torch?" Adam asked.

"You read _way_ too many comics," I mocked.

"No, not like the Human Torch. I'd just like to be able to like, conjure up the element, be able to manipulate the power." She explained.

"So…you'd want to be able to…control it, with you hands _and_ mind?" I asked.

"Exactly." She smiled, cheerily.

"That would be one pretty kick ass power!" Adam explained.

"Yeah, that's the point."

"What happened to, "You Can't Fight Fire With Fire"?" I teased.

"You are such a dork." She giggled.

When continued to laugh and joke around like we always do, until a loud crack of thunder blasted over head, dark rain clouds looming over us. A few water drops fell from the sky.

"We should get going," Clare said, looking up at the sky.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Come, guys, let's go." Adam urged.

We got up from the bench and made our way to Morty. Half way there, it started pouring.

"_Dammit!_" We all yelled simultaneously, and sprinted towards Morty. When we got to the car, we all squeezed into the front seat, not having the patience to move it up so someone could get in the back.

"Man, let's just go to your house," Adam suggested. I started the car and took a back road to avoid traffic.

"Eli, I thought we were going to your place," Clare said after a few minutes of driving.

"We are."

"We should have been there by now. Eli, do you know where you're going?" She asked.

"I think I know how to get to my own house, Blue Eyes." I retorted.

"I'm just saying, it's raining too hard to see anything."

"Clare, will you relax?"

"Why don't you just pull over?"

"And do what?"

"Will the two of you just shut up?" Adam groaned. We both looked at him.

"Stay out of it." We snapped at him.

"Clare, do you have a driver's license? No, I think not. However, I do, so let me do exactly that; drive."

"No, I'm not old enough, but I do have a sense of direction and a sense of when it's too dangerous to drive."

"Well it's a little hard to drive with you pestering me the whole time."

_Flash!_

"AHH!" We all yelled when sparks flashed off the hood of Morty as lighting struck the hearse. Not expecting this, I swerved off the side of the road. I slammed on the brakes and looked out of the dashboard in horror.

"What the fuck was that?" Adam asked.

"I think we were struck by lighting." Clare whispered, wearing a similar look to mine.

"But-how-if-what!" Adam blabbered.

"I don't know. You guys, are you guys okay?" I asked. They nodded silently, still in shock.

"Eli, do me a favor." Clare whispered.

"What?"

"Get back on the main road." She pleaded. And without saying anything further, I turned around and got back onto the main road.

…

…

…

The rest of that day was…just very odd. As we hung out at my house, at first it was like the whole, 'damn, we just got struck by lighting!' part of the day never accord. But as the day went on, things got weirder than normal.

"Eli, can you open a window in here or something, I'm sweating like a dog." Clare complained. Adam and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Clare, what are you talking about? The AC is on and it's like…fifty five degrees in here," I argued.

"I can't feel it, are you sure it's not broken?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, look at Adam, his teeth are about to crack from them chattering so much."

"Shut it, Goldsworthy," He threatened.

"Just trying to prove a point," I defended, "Are you feeling alright, Blue Eyes?" I asked.

"Yeah, Eli, I feel fine. I'm just really hot," She assured. Adam placed the back of his hand on her forehead and quickly removed it.

"Damn, Clare, you are _literally _burning up!" Adam exclaimed, "You need to go home."

"But, Adam, I. Feel. Fine. I'm just really hot," She said.

"Clare, maybe you should…" I said.

"I'm fine just, get me something cold please." She asked. First sign.

"Sure, you want anything, Adam?" I asked as I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Ibuprofen?" He called and I mentally groaned.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I literally just got a _killer_ headache," Second Sign.

"Knowing you, you're probably just hungry," I jabbed.

"Shut up, asshole, and get me the freaking medicine." He demanded.

"Yes, your highness," I said, bowing.

"If I'm the king, does that make you the Court Jester?" He quipped.

"You're pushing it, Torres," I seethed.

"Then don't be such a smartass and get me the damn medicine."

Muttering profanities, I got them each there requested specimens.

"Thank you," said Clare as I handed her a can of Pepsi, compared to Adam who just glared at me. I put my hands up in surrender.

"I'm putting up my white flag." I announced.

"Good, you would've lost anyway," He smirked. Clare perceived my next remark and silenced me before I did.

"Would you two just be quiet?"

"Yeah, no seriously, my head is killing me."

"Alright, alright," I muttered, "Uh, Clare? Are you going to _drink_ the Soda?" I asked. She was currently rubbing it on her neck and chest. _Oh sweet merciful Lord…_

"Yeah, seriously, we're guys. We are not at all to be held responsible for things we may say or think at that image," Adam said.

"Pervs…" She muttered, causing Adam and I to chuckle.

I started looking for the remote and saw it was on the TV stand beside Adam.

"Dude, will you hand me the remote?' I asked.

"It's right next to you,"

"No, it's not it's on the—couch next to me?" I questioned confusedly. Third Sign.

"Told you,"

"Bu it was just…"

"Urrrrrrrrg, my head is pounding!" Adam exclaimed.

"You know what, Eli, I think I'm just gonna go home; possibly sit in a tub of ice," Clare said as she got up from the arm chair she was adorning.

"Yeah, dude, me too. Maybe I can sleep this off," Adam muttered.

"You guys want me to give you a ride home?" I asked.

"No, we'll walk. Besides, it's cooler outside than in the house," Clare said as she grabbed Adam's hand and walked down the steps.

Now, I know what you're thinking; Aren't you jealous? And the answer is no. Why? Because I know Adam, and I know Clare. Adam knows I like Clare, and wouldn't do that to me. Besides, they practically grew up together. The love each other, but in a brotherly-sisterly way. I'm used to it.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I called and shut the door behind me. Our nights together aren't usually screaming normality, but that was just weird. I thought nothing of it, just blaming it on the storm. I looked at the clock and it was about ten, and I was exhausted. I just wanted to go to sleep. I looked up at the steps in horror. Twenty-Five steps I would have to tread. I just wanted to be in my room, in my bed, without having to work to get there. I let my eyes droop closed and heard a whooshing noise in my ear. I opened my eyes to see I was standing in the middle of my bedroom. _What the actual fuck?_

I blinked hard again, opening them but nothing happened. Now I know I'm not crazy. Or am I…Okay, think Goldsworthy; what did you do? I blinked again, but this time I thought of where I wanted to be. I heard the familiar whoosh of air and I opened my eyes and I was in my kitchen. _I was in my fucking kitchen! _What, the _Hell_ is going on? This can't be real. Who's going to believe me? _Adam_. I've gotta tell Adam. Phone, phone, where is the phone? There it is sitting on the counter. Wait a second…the remote control 'magically' came to me earlier…maybe the phone can to? And just like that, the phone flew into my hand. This _cannot be happening._

I dialed the number, "Pick up, pick up, pick up!" I muttered into the receiver.

_Hello?_

"ADAM!" I yelled into the phone.

_Oh, man, dude, calm the fuck down, my head is pounding. What do you want_? He asked.

"Man, things are happening to me. I don't know how and I don't know why, but it's freaking me out!" I muttered quickly.

_Goldsworthy, what are you talking about?_

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

_Then why did you call?_

"I had to tell somebody…You know what, I'll show you! Can I come over?"

_Dude, it's like eleven o'clock, my mom is gonna freak, _He warned.

"Trust me, your mother will never know I'm there. Just do me a favor?"

_What?_

"Please have clothes on when I get there, I will be there in literally three seconds," I informed.

_What ever, just stay quiet._ And with that I hung up the phone.

Okay, what did I do before…I thought about where I wanted to go and blinked. Adam's house, no, I'll probably appear in the living room were his parents or Drew will see me…I got it! I closed my eyes, _Adam's room._

_Whoosh._

I opened my eyes and there I was, standing in the middle of Adam's comic strewn bedroom.

"Oh my God…" Adam whispered in disbelief.

"I told you," I said.

"How the fuck did you just do that?"

"I don't know! All of the sudden I was standing at the bottom of the stairs, then bam! I'm in my room. Then the kitchen, and then here. Oh and that's not all," I looked across the room to see the latest issue of _The Goon_ lying on his desk. "Watch this." I said as I turned towards the desk. I thought about what I wanted, and like the phone, the comic book came flying into my hand. Adam looked back and forth between the desk and I in utter shock.

"Wha-huh-bu-no way…" Adam muttered.

"What the fuck is happening to me?"

"Maybe you got bitten by a radioactive spider," He mused.

"I'm moving things with my mind, not scaling buildings and shooting webs out of my fucking palm." I remarked.

"Well you got any other ideas?"

"No…"

"Wait? Why did you get the awesome super powers?"

"I don't know…" _Maybe you're a freak enough already…_ I thought.

"Who you calling a freak, hearse driver?"

"Adam, I didn't say anything…out loud! Oh my God, Adam, I think you just read my mind!"

"Oh my God…" He muttered, covering his mouth.

"Okay, what am I thinking now?" Okay, the first thing that popped into my head, _Clare_. But not just anything about Clare; her eyes.

"Eyes? Dude, what the fuck?" Adam questioned.

"No, not just eyes; Clare's. And, Oh my God, you just read my mind."

"And you teleported into my room; we're even," He rebutted, "No one's going to believe us."

"Who would we tell?" I questioned as I sat beside him on his bed.

"Clare?" He reasoned.

"What's to say she hasn't been infected herself. She was acting just as odd as we were. Remember how you got a killer head ache? That remote magically appeared right next to me when I _know _it was on the TV stand. Clare all of the sudden had a crazy fever? What if she got powers, too."

"Maybe you're right. But you might not want to go popping into her bedroom. She may not appreciate it as much as you would,"

"Watch it, Torres."

"Kidding…mostly. Well as much as I would love for you to stay, I don't want you to. So please, leave." He said.

"Okay, but I'll be back in the morning so we can find out what's going on with Clare."

"Eli, we still don't know what's going on with _us_. You're just making excuses to see her."

"Will you stay out of my fucking head?"

"I'd love to, if only I could get out of Drew's. His thoughts are nasty, dude."

"Don't want to know," I stopped him, "What time should I be here?"

"Clare doesn't get out of church until eleven thirty, so I'll text her and tell her from there, come straight here because it's important. So, eleven o'clock?"

"Great, see you in twelve hours." And with the blink of an eye, I teleported back into my own bedroom. The last thought running through my mind before I let sleep succumb me; am I ever going to have to drive Morty again?

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I hope it wasn't that bad...<strong>

**I'll be working on this and _My Best Friend's Girl_, though I'm stuck on that one,**

**so read, review, and enjoy!**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It!**

**Just Don't Forget To Review It!**

**Oh, how I've missed saying that...**

**~Pho:)**


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

**Hey Guys,**

**I'm so happy to be working on another story, and I know this plotline doesn't seem like much now, but in future chapters, I will assure you it will grow. (Hint, hint, Fitz! Hint, Hint) Well anyway, here's chapter two in **_**Un Natural!**_

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Eli's POV

I woke up the next morning and all of the sudden last nights events caught up with me. I still couldn't believe it, and almost didn't until my lamp that I left on last night almost hit me in the face. That will never get old… I looked at the time and it was ten fifty. Damn, teleporting could make things so much easier. I was about to zap my way over to Adam's place when my doorbell rang. I'm not that lazy, so I walked myself downstairs and got the door, I was pleasantly surprised at who was standing there.

"Hey, Eli. I know, I was suppose to meet you and Adam at his place but I couldn't stand my parents fighting, and I was walking over there and I saw Morty parked in the driveway and I just figured I might as well—"

"Clare, calm down. Breathe. It's alright, I was just headed there anyway. But since you're here, I'll call Adam and tell him to come here, okay?"

"That works." She said, shrugging. Clare's distressed and jumpier than usual.

"You can go wait in my room, I'm just going to call Adam." I told her and she nodded and walked up my stairs and into my bedroom. I didn't know if anything 'out of the ordinary' had happened to her yet, so I wasn't going to drop the bomb on her with out Adam. I went up in my room and grabbed my phone,

_Hello?_

"Adam, dude, change of plans. Clare showed up at my place, I'm gonna come get you. Be there in five seconds." I informed.

_I'll be waiting._

And with that I hung up, and like last night, teleported myself into Adam's bedroom.

"Dude, that never gets old," He muttered from his seat on his desk chair.

"Tell me about it. Okay, so we've only got a few minutes before Clare realizes I'm gone."

"She hasn't said anything about anything weird happening to her?"

"No, but she was very…anxious when she showed up at my door, so I'm guessing something's up with her too."

"Okay, well how am _I _suppose to get back there?"

"There's something I wanna try…" I said with a smirk as he shot me a questioning gaze, "Hold onto my arm."

"Uh…"

"Just do it, dumbass." He hesitantly grabbed onto my arm and I teleported back to my house and was quite pleased when I saw Adam had joined me. Even more so when he almost fell.

"I am never fucking doing that again!" He exclaimed.

"Ha, that was priceless! You should've seen your face! Now be quite; Clare's upstairs and I haven't told her anything yet."

"Let me tell you, Clare has the purest thoughts I've ever read though she's sitting in the object of her affection's bedroom," Adam mused as we ascended the stairs, casing me to stop in my tracks.

"Her what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Pretty nifty power I've got, ain't it?" He smirked, and I shook it off. We walked into my bedroom to see Clare pacing back and forth with her hand resting on her chin, the other on her waist, as she mumbled to herself and shook her head.

"Hey there, Clare Bear." Adam greeted her, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Jesus, Adam! You scared me half to death!" She breathed.

"Sorry, Clare. Can I still get a hug?" He asked, opening his arms to the stunned beauty.

"Sure, why not?" She giggled stepping into his awaiting arms.

"Freaks…" I muttered, Clare laughed and stepped away from Adam so she was across from the two of us.

"So, what was this 'Meeting of the Misfits' for?" She asked suspiciously, looking between the two of us.

"Clare, did anything…strange happen to you after you left my house last night?" I asked.

"Not stranger than normal. May I ask why?"

"Well, we were just wondering because the two of us…well, it's be easier to show you than tell you." I said.

"Wait, dude, if _you_ show her, she might have a heart attack. Maybe we should use subtlety? Let me do it," Adam intervened, "Okay, Clare, think of…anything." He said.

"Umm…why?" she questioned confusedly.

"Just do it," After a few moments, a look of amusement crossed his features, "Clare, you really just need to tell—"

"Adam!" Clare put her hands out to stop Adam from speaking and a small _fire ball_ shot from her hand. Natural reaction, I then push her out of the way with my telekinesis, and teleported into the closet. _The closet?_

"Clare! Ow! You caught me on _fire! _How did you do that?" Adam shrieked as he stamped his shirt with his foot.

"I-I don't know! I'm sorry, but somehow you knew what I was going to say and I couldn't let you say it! And how did I end up on Eli's bed?" She questioned.

"That might be my fault," I muttered as I teleported out of the closet, "Sorry about that." I muttered. She looked at me with a very shocked, very pale face.

"What the heck is going on?" Clare whispered.

"Well isn't it obvious? We've got super powers." I said.

So that's what's happened from yesterday until now. And from here, it's only going to get crazier.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This _can't_ be happening. _What _is happening?" She questioned herself, as she placed her head in her hands, "So I guess that means I'm not the only one?"

"Only one? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I went to make myself oatmeal this morning and before I even touched the knob on the stove, the burner caught flames. By the way Adam, I am _really_ sorry about that." She said guiltily.

I handed Adam a shirt and plopped down on my bed beside Clare, "So we all have super powers," I muttered.

Adam put the shirt over his head and sat on the other side of Clare, "Yeah, but how the fuck did we get them?"

"I have no idea…" Clare said, remorsefully as she slumped against the wall. Silence. Absolute silence. And let me tell you, that was a very odd thing for the three of us when we're together.

"Clare, I think your on to something!" Adam piped up. Clare gave me an odd look.

"I know right? It sucks when Adam won't stay out of your head." I said elbowing him in his ribcage.

"Oh shut up. Like I was saying, Clare, you might be right!"

"Okay, I didn't get the power of mind reading so will anybody mind filling me in?" I asked, annoyed.

"I was thinking, what if when we were struck by lighting, something was altered with our DNA?" Clare said, bringing me up to speed.

"But I thought we weren't effected by the lighting because we were in the car?" I questioned.

"No. We weren't _hurt_ by the lightning strike because of the rubber wheels of the hearse, but that doesn't mean that the current didn't alter something in our atoms or nervous system or something. Either way, there's a good chance that when the lighting struck Morty with us passengers inside, we were in fact molecularly altered and given inhuman abilities." Clare finalized.

"Must you always speak in scientific terms, Blue Eyes?" I teased.

"Oh my gosh, the lightning gave us super powers, got it?"

"The question is; what do we do now?" Adam asked.

"Well, we learn how to control our powers so she doesn't catch anymore people on fire, and I don't go flinging anyone else into walls. As for you, you need to learn how to block people out, because I will teleport you to Bermuda-fucking-Triangle if you don't stay out of my head." I threatened.

"A-are you joking? We're not actually going to _use_ our powers." Clare said.

"Why not? Aren't you the one that always says things always happen for a reason. What's the reason this happened to us?" I asked.

"Because you took the wrong road."

"You're really going to blame this on me?" I asked.

"If you'd stayed on the main road, we would've made it to your house quicker and wouldn't have been struck by lighting."

"Why can't we look at this as a blessing instead of a curse?" Adam asked.

"Because this is not human; this is not normal." Clare said.

"Since when has any of us ever been considered normal? You're a freaking wiz-kid, Adam's a transgender, and I'm a Gothic Hearse driver. Doesn't that just scream normalcy?" I retorted, sarcastically.

"Why give us another reason to label ourselves freaks, Eli?"

"Since when did any of us really give a fuck? I'm telling you Clare; I don't believe in a 'Higher Power' but I do believe things happen for a reason. What is our reason?"

"So what are we suppose to do; go to school, pretend that we didn't get super powers and that you can't teleport and move things with your mind, and Adam can't read people's minds, and I can't make fire shoot out of my freaking hand?" She questioned uneasily, causing me to smirk.

"Yeah, pretty much." I replied.

"I swear, Elijah, you will be the death of me." She muttered, falling back onto my bed.

"All I'm asking—all _we're_ asking—is that you don't damn us yet. Give us a chance to learn how to control this. Give us a chance to figure out why we even have this. Because it wasn't just Adam and I who were given the kickass abilities, Clare, you were too. And hey! At least we all got the powers we wanted, right?"

"I guess so…" she mumbled.

"So does that mean we can actually take this to our advantage? BOOYAH!" Adam cried, pumping his fist in the air.

"Dude, _who are you_?" I asked, causing Clare to giggle.

"I am Adam-fucking-Torres, and I can totally read people's minds!" He exclaimed, again pounding his fist in the air.

"So what do we do now?" Clare asked.

"We practice." I said smugly.

…

…

…

"Okay, Clare, you can control fire in your hands, but can you do it with your mind?" I asked her as we set up in my back yard.

"Uh, I think so. I didn't do anything when I caught the stove on fire this morning."

"Okay, well what I want you to do is use your mind to try and create a fire in that barrel over there," I said pointing to a large metal barrel that Adam and I had put old papers, dry twigs and leaves in, "Can you do that?" I asked.

"I think so." She responded.

"Alright, now just concentrate. Think about the barrel." She did as I said and after a few minutes, the barrel ignited in a large burst.

"Whoa…" Clare said, taken back.

"Amazing, right?" Now see if you can put it out." I instructed. It seemed to die down for a moment, but roared back to life after a failed attempt.

"That's alright. At least we know you can, but it'll take some practice. Now, because your power is an element, there might be weaknesses."

"And you say _I_ need to lay off the comic books…" Adam called from the lawn chair he was sitting in.

"Who ever thought any of that information could have been useful?" I asked rhetorically, "Anyway, do you mind getting a little wet?"

"How much is _a little_?" She asked.

"A little as in, soaked from head to toe." I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Are you sure this has to do with testing Clare's strengths and weaknesses and not yours, Casanova?" Adam mocked.

"You tell me, you're the mind reader." I snarked back.

Silence for a few more seconds, "You're clean!"

"If you're finished…Clare?" I looked back to her.

"I don't have a change of clothes."

"I can handle that. Is there anyone home at your place?" I asked and she shook her head no, "Grab my hand," She gave me a questioning look but did as I said, "We'll be right back!"

"Yeah, yeah," Adam muttered lazily. I made sure I had a strong grasp on her hand and teleported into her house.

"Whoa!" She said trying to catch her balance as we appeared in her room, "That's incredible."

"Nifty, huh? Alright, grab your clothes so we can get back." I said, sitting myself down on her bed. She muttered something to herself about having the worst head rush of her life and gathered a small knapsack with extra clothes.

"Uh…ready?" She asked unsure.

"Don't worry Clare; you'll get use to it." I assured.

"Easy for you to say; it's your power. Like after I got over the shock of shooting fire from my hand, it felt _natural._" She said.

"Maybe you're right, but I'm the only one who can share my power."

"Maybe, Adam might be able to too. Show what he's thinking to someone else?" Clare reasoned.

"Maybe. I'll have him practice it." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Wouldn't you make one amazing teacher, huh?" She mused.

"Because I can apply learning how to use our new super powers to everyday life, right…" I muttered, grabbing her hand. I teleported back to my backyard.

"Whoa…" She said again, catching her balance.

"Not much fun, is it?" Adam asked.

"No, not at all." Clare breathed out.

"Stop hating on my power," I snarked, "Alright, now it's my turn to try something." I muttered, looking at Clare evilly.

"Oh crap, this can't be good…" She muttered. I turned to the five gallon bucket of water and focused on it, bringing the water only into the air and dropping it on Clare.

"EEEELIIIII!" She squealed and squirmed as she was hit with the cold water.

"Okay, now what I want you to do is try and make a fireball in your hand, see if when you skin is wet, if it'll still light," I instructed. I'm guessing she tried, but all she created was a bunch of smoke, "Okay, so your body isn't resistant to the elements, but is your mind? Trying lighting the barrel again." And just like before, the barrel caught fire.

"Professor Goldsworthy, is that a good thing?" Adam asked in a very lethargic tone.

"Yes, because it means even when her body is limited by the elements, her mind isn't. Unless she's fully submerged in water, she can always use her power." I informed.

"Clare, are you even cold anymore?" Adam asked.

"No, just really uncomfortable. Eli, if we're done with the experimental part of this practice, can I go change now?" I nodded and she grabbed her bag off the table and headed into the house.

"Okay, Adam your turn," I called him over.

"What…I've already gotten good blocking you out considering your thoughts while seeing Clare wet."

"Dude, I'm not kidding about the Bermuda Triangle," I threatened, "And I want you to try spreading your thought to someone else, in this case, me."

"Okay…how would you like me to do that, Doctor Doom?"

"Try speaking to me through your mind." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

_Grow a pair of balls and tell Clare you like her._

"There. I did it. Can I go back to reading my fucking comic book now?"

"You want the comic book?" I asked, tauntingly, "Go. Get it." I said as I flung the paper back in the air, holding it there with the invisible force of my mind.

"Put it down, ya prick." He demanded through clenched teeth as my smirk grew wider.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, dangling it over the still lit fire.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare," I let it slip a few more centimeters, "NO!"

"Eli, give him his comic book back before I put _you_ in the fire pit," Clare threatened as she walked out the back door, drying her hair with a towel, "Now will the two of you come here, I wanna show you something!" She said eagerly. She snapped her finger and a miniature fireball the size of a small bouncy ball rested just above the tip of her index finger. She began to play with it threw her fingers and roll it up her arm letting it graze into her palm where she extinguished the flame by enclosing it in both hands, "Guys, it's not just my palms that won't burn; I'm completely fire proof!" She exclaimed. I've got to admit, it was pretty remarkable to see Clare literally _playing _with fire and still remain unharmed.

"Aw, man, I wanna be able to do that…" Adam whined.

"You don't need to; you've already furthered your power."

"Really, what can you do?" Clare turned, her bright blue eyes seemed to have a spark they didn't in them before.

"I can spread my thoughts to other people." Adam grumbled, pulling his beanie further down on his head and putting his hand into his pockets.

"Really? Am I the only one who can't share my power without other people getting hurt?" Clare complained.

"Who knows, maybe you can in some way. Even without the flames, you're really hot," Adam said, causing me to growl, "God, Eli, calm down, I didn't mean like that. I mean she's hot," He said, placing the back of his hand on her head and quickly removing it, "Maybe she can…I don't know…spread her warmth or something." I was about to suggest we practice it, but Clare but her finger up silencing me.

"Ah! Some other time, because I'm so drained. I need water. Can't we just go inside and rest?" She asked, the spark in her eyes from earlier literally going out.

"Sure, but there's one thing I want to try; Clare, go to any room in the house, but don't tell me where." I instructed.

"Come on, Clare Bear," Adam ushered her inside.

"Adam, think to me when she's ready, just don't say where she is."

"Gotcha." I waited a few minutes until I heard Adam in my head, _Ready_.

I wondered if this would work, not going to a specific place, but to go where somebody or someone else was. I just hope I don't have to be specific. Just to be sure, I thought not only her name, but her face to be sure I got it right. I closed my eyes, _Clare,_ and opened them to see myself standing in a…closet? I looked around and saw Clare, so it must have worked.

I chuckled, "A closet, Blue Eyes?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I figured it would be less conspicuous."

"Oh…definitely." I muttered.

_Don't do it Goldsworthy, get out of the closet._ Adam's voice quipped in my head.

_Stay the fuck out of my head._ I growled.

I let out an exasperated and opened the closet door, "Remind me to actually bring Adam to the Bermuda Triangle."

"Uh…Do I want to know?" Clare giggled.

"No." I chuckled.

Clare collapsed on the couch next to Adam, he putting his arm around her shoulder as if she would crumble.

"Eli, could you get me a glass of water, please?" Clare asked polite as usual. I got her her water and she chugged it down as if she'd never had water in her life. As soon as she finished, the spark came back into her eye, but not as intense as before.

"Thirsty?" Adam joked.

"You have no idea." Clare sighed.

"I think I know what it is," I mused, "I think when she uses her power, it draws the water out of her body or something and she becomes dehydrated."

"It makes sense. Just always carry a bottle of water on you."

"You think I'm always going to be using my power like this?" Clare asked.

"No, but your body heat may have something to do with it too. It might not be as draining as using your power, but you'll still be vulnerable."

"Clare, do you even know what temperature you're running at?" Adam asked.

"No."

"Eli, you got a thermometer?"

"Oh, come on. We all got super powers and I'm still the freak?" Clare asked.

"It's in the medicine cabinet," I chuckled at Clare.

"I'll be right back, Clare Bear." Adam teased, patting the top of her head and running down the hall. Clare huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, slumping against the couch.

"So how high do you think my temperature is?" She asked.

"High enough to kill somebody else." I chuckled when she groaned.

"Found it!" Adam called, running into the living room and hopping on the couch beside Clare, "Open wide." He said, placing the thermometer in front of her.

"Ahhh," Clare said as Adam put it under her tongue, "Ow mong do I has to hol it her?" Clare mumbled.

"Just a few more minutes," Adam said and Clare sighed, falling back again, "Okay, I think it's ready," Adam said, pulling the thermometer from her mouth, "Jesus Clare. You read one hundred and ten degrees Fahrenheit. You should be dead."

"Oh my Gosh, that's unbelievable…" Clare mused.

"It's fucking crazy is what it is," I said, grabbing the thermometer from Adam, "Whatever you do, don't do to the doctor." I muttered.

We all sat in silence, our mind's replaying the events of the last two days.

"Clare…" Adam sung out.

"Adam?"

"We should totally have a bon fire!"

"Why can't you do it the old fashioned way; wood, twigs, some paper, a match, and lighter fluid?" She asked.

"Clare, that takes too long." Adam whined.

"That's the point of the lighter fluid." She mused.

"Pweassssssssssssssssssssse?" Adam begged, crossing his hands in front of him and giving his best puppy dog pout.

Clare looked like she was going to crack, "Well…what do you think, Eli?" She asked, putting me on the spot. I smirked in return,

"I'll get the marshmallows." I said, and flashed into the kitchen. I needed to find out what to call this. Teleporting seemed so, stiff. Zapping was more of Clare's forte, so I guess flashing would work. I flashed back into the living room with the bag if marshmallows, and Adam practically flew out the front door.

"If Adam's having fun playing with my power, imagine what he'll do to take advantage of yours." She said, poking me in my chest.

"He doesn't like flashing, and as long as he stays out of my head, he won't have to worry about it." I chuckled.

"Clare Bear!" Adam called from outside.

"Alright! Alright, Adam!" She jogged to the back yard.

She walked to the barrel and snapped; the flame roared to life. The spark in her eye seemed to intensify with the use of her power.

We all just watched the flame until Clare spoke, "What do we do tomorrow?"

"We act normal." I answered.

"Normal? Eli, _we're_ normal?" Adam asked.

"Normal as three teenagers that stick out like sore thumbs in high school can be." I concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>So…was it a fail? Because I'm sorry if it was. Truly.<strong>

**So, what do you think? Will the trio be able to handle their new abilities? **

**Were they 'God Given' or just coincidence; in the wrong place at the wrong time?**

**So there's one thing I want to get straight, which I think you guys may be confused about, which I should have elaborated in **_**Indescribable **_**and because this is a branch off of that story, it goes for this one, too**_**. **_**Ali and Clare did **_**not**_**know that Adam was a transgender. When they met, they were young, around eight or nine. So Adam had not developed Gracie's mature body; it was never noticed. And he wasn't old enough to hit puberty, so they figured he just sounded like a girl. And when he started wrapping himself, they didn't notice. And as much as he trusted them, they were the only friends he had, and he didn't want to risk it. Do you understand now? Sorry for not elaborating that earlier, but it just dawned on me. **

**Oh! And another thing! I forgot the Author's Note in the last chapter...**

**(1): _The House of Night_ is a vampire series that I read(Don't judge me!) and vampyres is the way they spell it. Forgot to mention that.**

**So….**

**Like it?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It?**

**Just Don't Forget To Review It!**

**~Pho:)**


	3. Realization

**Hey guys!**

**A few warnings, I guess you could say in this one and just some things I should explain.**

**First: Fitz is more playerish in this fic. So he's kind of like Owen; a total asshole bully who also thinks he can score with any girl he meets.**

**Second: Clare is very OOC because of the way her power affects her. You'll see through out the chapter and especially towards the end.**

**I think that's all...**

**Yup, that's it!**

**So...**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Clare's POV

Yesterday could not have gotten any weirder. Adam, read my mind and almost told Eli I liked him. Eli, teleported me into my bedroom and flung water at me with his mind. And I can fling fireballs with my hands and mind. As if we weren't weird enough… But it's pretty fun playing with my power. I was getting ready for school and had just put a pop-tart in the toaster for my breakfast. I was snapping my fingers, waiting for it pop out, and I forgot doing that creates mini fireballs. Oh well. Why not have some fun with it? I continued to play with it like I did yesterday; throwing it in the air, rolling it on my arms and hands. Good way to pass the time.

_Ding Dong!_

The door bell went off and I immediately put the fire out. I opened my curtain to see Eli and Adam standing on my front doorstep. Adam had a…gallon of water? I lit the fireball again and opened the door.

"Okay…why the humungous water jug?" I asked, still playing with the fire.

"That," Eli said, pointing to the ball of fire in my hand, "Is why. You're drained easily when you use it—even if you're not. So, keep this in your locker during the day."

"Umm…thanks?" I said, taking the water from Adam.

"No problem, Clare Bear!" he cheered, causing me to giggle.

"You guys can come in, I just have to get a few things." I said.

"Clare, wait a second," Eli called, "Put the flame out," I did as he said and he looked into my eyes. I cocked an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side, "Now make the flame again," I snapped my fingers and shrugged my shoulders.

"Wow, Eli, only you would realize that." Adam chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. When you use your power, yours eyes spark, like they're on fire, too. When you put it out, there's still a spark but not as intensified. But when you're worn out and drained like you were last night, it goes out almost completely." He explained.

"Jeez, what in part of my body _isn't _affected by this? Don't answer it." I said as they both opened their mouths to speak.

_Pop!_ The toaster.

"I'll be right back," I jogged to the kitchen, put the pop-tart in my mouth, grabbed my bag off the couch and ran past the boys and outside. I motioned my hands for them to follow me and I got into the hearse, "Well…? Ya coming?"

"That line's getting old, Edwards." Eli remarked.

"Whatever, Goldsworthy, just drive." I retorted. I was practically bouncing in the bench seat of the hearse between Eli and Adam.

"Someone's jumpy today," Adam pointed out.

"I don't know, unless I'm thirsty, I feel really energetic. Kind of like Ali. Oh God, Ali…"

"Clare, you can't tell her." Adam warned.

"I know I can't, but she's my best friend and it's like she's got a chip in her brain that automatically detects when something's up with me. And I'm a horrible liar."

"Yeah, ya kinda are, Blue Eyes…" Eli chuckled.

"Not. Helping."

"Just…act cool."

"Adam. Act Cool. I'm running a hundred and freaking ten degree constant fever and should hypothetically be dead and you want me to 'Act Cool'?" I questioned incredulously.

"Okay…wrong wording. Just play it down; don't give Ali a reason to suspect anything." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah. I'll try that." I murmured as we pulled up to the school. I got out of the hearse, bid Adam and Eli goodbye, and headed to my locker.

"Hey Clare!" Ali screeched as she came up beside me.

"Hey, Als…" I murmured.

"Umm…why do you have a gallon of water in your locker?" She questioned, pointing to the large jug of water.

"Oh, that? It's for my…chem project." I answered uneasily.

"Oh, cool, what are you doing?" She asked clueless, batting her long eyelashes innocently.

"What am I doing…that's a good question…"

_Studying the formation of Algae, _Adam's voice rung in my head_. _I looked to see him walking on the other side of the hall with Drew, his older step-brother.

_Thank you, Adam_, "I'm calculating how quickly algae and bacteria will grow in the container with little sunlight." I answered.

"Um…not very, Clare." Ali quipped.

"Oh, I know. I have another jug at home sitting on my balcony." I answered, hopefully convincingly.

"That makes sense…Ooh! I see Drew! See you in homeroom, Clare Bear!" Oh, that was close.

"Phew," I sighed, leaning against the locker beside mine.

"That was close," Eli said, suddenly behind me.

"Goodness! Eli! Don't do that! And you can't just teleport in the middle of the hallway!" I said in a frantic yet hushed tone.

"Calm down, Blue Eyes. It's not like anybody saw me." He chuckled.

"I'm sitting here, trying to explain why I have a gallon of water in my locker, and you're teleporting in front of everyone and don't care?"

"Yeah."

"You're unbelievable…" I muttered, taking a long swig at the water jug in my locker. That should hold me off for the rest of the day.

"And after you drank the water, the spark in your eye is even brighter."

"Now I'm really glad I got the laser eye surgery," I remarked sarcastically, closing my locker as the warning bell rang, "See you in English, Eli."

**xXx**

I was the first one in the English classroom, Miss Dawes wasn't even here yet. I was engulfed in my _House of Night_ book when Eli teleported into the seat in front of me.

"ELI! You're going to get us all caught." I scolded.

"Oh calm down, Clare. I've been flashing all day and no one's noticed a thing."

"Flashing?"

"Yeah, instead of saying teleporting."

"So you'd rather people think you're going to pull out your penis?"

"Better than them knowing I'm teleporting."

"You're disgusting."

"I'm taking precautions." He defended.

"Then stop 'flashing' whenever you feel like it."

"Aw…why have this power if I can't have fun with it?"

"You don't see me throwing fire in the air in the middle of the school day, do you? Please, Eli, don't draw more attention to yourself than you already do."

"Are you saying I'm an attention whore?" He gasped, feigning hurt.

"No, but the fact that you wear all black and drive a hearse that you coincidentally named Morty tends to catch the eyes of your fellow Degrassi-it's."

"She's right, you know," Adam said as he came in and took the seat beside me, "If you keep it up, you'll be locked up in Area Fifty-One and when the FBI asks us, we'll pretend we don't know you."

"I'll remember who leave in my will."

"Keep it up and you'll need one." I remarked.

"Exnay on the teleportay; people are coming in." Adam warned and we all turned to face the front of the room.

"Hello class, I hope you all had a nice weekend, now let us begin our new poetry assignments," Miss Dawes introduced. The class groaned in response, "Now it doesn't have to rhyme, and doesn't have to have a rhythm, and it can be about anything. This is merely an exercise to strengthen your creativity and your writing skills but it will be graded. So, it has to be at least four stanzas. You may work alone, with your partners, or in a group of three. No further exceptions than that. You have today and tomorrow to work on it in class and it will be due on Wednesday. Begin."

Eli turned around, "Partner…"

"No." I responded, not even looking up from my paper.

"Partner…"

"No."

"Come on, I don't want to do this alone."

"And I don't want to do this with you." I retorted.

"Ouch, Edwards, that's harsh. I think that might leave a scar, right here." He feigned, pointing to his heart.

"You'll get over it."

"Come on, Plath…" He begged.

"…fine…" I muttered.

"Yes! So we'll do this at your house after school?"

"Why not work on It now?" I questioned.

"Because I don't feel like it." He answered.

"And you wonder why I wanted to do this by myself…"

"Clare, if it helps I'll come over, too. Because the only reason he wants to come over is because he wants to practice some more." Adam said.

"Well why didn't you just say something?"

"Because I like annoying you." He smirked. I scoffed and turned back to my paper.

**xXx **

It was the end of the day and I was waiting for Eli and Adam by my locker. In the past six hours, I've finished this whole gallon of water. Holy goodness…I discarded the empty water jug and shut my locker to a very unpleasant surprise.

"Clare, right?" Fitz asked.

"Right…did you need something because I kind of have to be somewhere?"

"Well I've noticed you around and was trying to figure out how you haven't noticed _me_." He said cockily.

I scoffed, "Oh, I've noticed you," I said, crossing my arms over my chest and stepping off of my locker. He leaned more into the locker beside him and raised an eyebrow, "You're the cruel bully who likes to torture my friends." I hissed and an amused look crossed his face.

"Whom are the friends I've tortured?" He questioned.

_Clare, what are you doing? _I heard Adam in my head. I turned to see Eli and Adam across the hallway, Eli looked as if he was going to rip Fitz's head off.

_Adam, I've got this, tell him to cool it._ I thought.

"Eli Goldsworthy and Adam Torres." I answered.

He threw his head back and laughed, "Those two? I feel bad for you."

"Excuse me?" That's it. Eli wants me to try and spread my 'warmth', that's what I'm going to do. Fitz exposed arm was still up against the locker. I subtly placed my hand on the locker, trying to transfer all of the heat I could muster into the metal.

"Those two deserv—OWWWW! Owowowowowowow! Fucker, what happened to the locker?" He asked in shock. He jumped back from the locker and he had large blisters going up his arm. I had to restrain myself from laughing, and saw Eli and Adam were doing the same.

"You might want to get that checked out. Now if you'll excuse me." I said, pushing passed him to the guffawing boys.

"Clare….that was….incredible!" Adam bellowed out.

"I may not be able to share my power, but I can at least transfer it." I giggled.

"Alright, c'mon, let's get out of here before that Neanderthal realizes something…as if!" Eli chuckled. The three of us continued laughing all the way to Morty.

"So Clare, what was he saying to you?" Eli asked as he pulled out of his parking space.

"He wasn't saying anything as much as he was hitting on me." The caused Eli to slam on the brakes.

"HE WHAT!"

"Goodness, Eli, calm down. I handled it." I reassured. Gee, why is Eli acting so weird? I heard Adam snicker beside me.

_What, do you know something I don't?_ I thought.

_Never mind, Clare Bear._ Adam answered. I groaned in frustration and confusion.

We pulled up to my house and I unlocked the door. No one was home, as usual, so the boys were welcomed in. The first thing I did was go to the sink and grab a tall cup of water and chugged it down.

"So…English first?" I asked, as I sat on the couch parallel to Eli and Adam.

"Yeah…what are we suppose to do this bogus poem on though?" Adam asked.

"Why don't we do it…on our favorite things? Eli, you'd do music, because your hearse would creep too many people out, Adam, you could write about your comic books, and I could write about my writing." I said.

"Yeah, but that only leaves us with three stanzas; we need four." Eli pointed out.

"How about…the last stanza states how each of these things brings us all together?" Adam suggested. We all nodded our heads in agreement and got to writing each of our stanzas. When we were finished, Eli edited mine as I did he and Adam's, and then we all brainstormed for the last stanza.

"Alright, alright, enough homework for one day," Eli exclaimed, throwing the paper down on the coffee table, "So, Clare, how about a little one on one?"

Adam snickered, "I bet Clare's gonna toast your ass."

"Eli…basketball?" I asked.

"No, I'm not your ex boyfriend. I mean one on one, as in, you, throwing fireballs at me, and I, dodging them and aiming them into a three water buckets I'll set up."

"What happens if I hit you?" I asked.

"I would hope you wouldn't, but every time you hit me, I owe you a coffee at the Dot. Anytime you hit anything but me and air, you buy me a coffee. Deal?" He asked, offering out his hand.

"Deal." I smirked, returning the gesture.

**xXx**

"Okay, so tell me, correct me if I'm wrong; all I have to do is aim to hit you with my fireballs?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Eli chuckled as he set up the water buckets.

"This is gonna be fun…" I laughed darkly, as I created to fire balls, rotating in each of my palms, "Adam, you ready with the extra water bucket for when I hit his sorry ass?" I asked.

"Good to go!" He said.

"And no using your mind, only hands." Eli warned.

"I got it, I got it. Can I blast you yet?" I asked impatiently.

He chuckled, "Bring it, Edwards." And with that, I launched my first fireball at him. Just before it hit his torso, he stopped it in mid air and hurled it into the bucket behind me.

"Nice aim." He praised.

"My dad put me and my sister into Archery Lessons when we were six. Before we even picked up a bow and arrow, we played darts to perfect our aim." I informed.

"You're an archer…nice." He complimented.

"Thanks." And I flung my other fireball at him which he 'caught' in front of his hand and began to juggle it without letting it come in contact with his flesh. I took this as a perfect opportunity. I flung another one at him, hitting him in his pant leg.

"Dammit!" He yelped, trying to put the flame out. I giggle when he began to hop and try and blow it out, and bust out with loud guffaws when he was doused in water by Adam.

"HA!" I called.

"That's it, Edwards!" I readied two more and threw one at him, but instead of him dodging it, he moved out of its way and let it fall to the ground. "Ha! Coffee for me!"

"You did that on purpose!" I accused as Adam put out the flame.

"No, that was like _way_ over my head!" He hyperbolized. When he wasn't paying attention, I made another one behind my back.

"Yeah, uh huh, sure it was, ya cheater." I said as I flung the unexpected fireball at him. He had not time to react, but because he was already wet, it sizzled and went out against his wet upper body.

"And you say _I'm_ the cheater!"

"Yeah!" I laughed and flung another ball of fire at him.

We continued for another good fifteen minutes, until I needed a dire water break. Eli was breathing heavy from dodging so many fireballs, and I was absolutely parched.

"So…Adam," I gasped, taking a long swig from the water bottle he handed me, "Who…won?" I asked.

"Fish Pits: 3," He read off and Eli cheered. Adam gave him an amused glance, "Clare Bear: 7." He grinned, and Eli's smirk dropped.

"HA! Take that, Doctor Doom!" I gloated.

"Yeah, yeah, lucky shot…" He muttered, defeated.

"More like lucky _seven _shots." Adam quipped, poking Eli in his bicep. Eli growled in response, "Hey, at least people won't notice there are burn marks on your clothes; they're all black anyway."

"Oh, very funny, Machismo." Eli muttered.

"Aw, come on, don't be a sore loser, Eli," I cooed like he was a baby, and he narrowed his eyebrows at me, "Beside. The winner wants to cash in. The Dot?" I requested. Adam shrugged his shoulder and hooked his arm through mine. We turned to face Eli, "Well—" I began but he cut me off.

"'Ya coming'," he mocked, "Yeah, I'm coming, let's go." He said fishing his keys out of his pocket. I giggled and got between the boys in the hearse.

"Come on, Eli, don't be mad because I kicked your ass with my amazing powers."

"That's not what I'm mad about. I'm mad that I owe you seven coffees." He chuckled.

"Just be lucky; knowing you, you could have come up with something far worse."

"He was thinking about it." Adam piped.

"Bermuda Triangle…" Eli sung, shooting Adam a death glare.

"Alright! Alright!" Adam surrendered. We pulled up to the Dot and got a booth towards the back. Adam and I continued to brag and tease Eli on how I totally kicked his ass.

"So, are we celebrating?" A familiar voice rung out above us.

"Peter! Yes, we are celebrating; Eli owes me seven coffees because I whooped his ass in one on one."

"Baby Edwards is a B-Baller? Well do I get a hug from the winner?" He asked.

"I guess you could say that, and of course!" And with out thinking I joined his awaiting arms.

"Whoa, Lil' Sis, you're kind of warm there, aren't ya?" He asked, concerned, putting a hand on my forehead.

My eyes widened. Crap. I forgot how hot I was, "Uh…yeah, that's just from me running around. I'm fine, Peter." I assured shakily.

"Okay…well, what can I get you guys?" He asked, putting his waiter façade on. We gave him our orders and he left the table. I sighed in relief and let my back hit the booth.

"Geez, Clare, must you hug everyone you see?" Adam scolded.

"It was _Peter_, Adam, what was I supposed to do? Just ignore him?"

"You could have told him you were sick and you didn't want him to catch what you had." Eli piped up.

"Do you guys even remember who we're talking about here? _Peter. _As in, my sister's ex boyfriend. As in, my metaphorical big brother. If I told him I was sick, he would of drilled me to go home, or questioned why I'm here with you two. I came up with the logical answer."

"Yeah, but is that going to be the excuse you use every time you come to the Dot, and see Peter, and he asks for a hug?"

"No…God, Adam, what do you want me to do, not come to the Dot?" I asked growing angry.

"Clare, calm down, before you catch something on fire." Eli warned, whispering into my ear.

I looked at my palms and saw the beginning of small fireballs and I quickly put them out.

"Oh my God…" I muttered, placing my once flaming hands over my eyes, "Why is this happening?"

"Clare, it's alright," Eli tried to soothe.

"No, Eli, it's not alright! Your power doesn't work on impulse, Eli. The simple clap or snap of a finger doesn't cause your power to work. Your emotions don't trigger your ability. No, you and Adam are the lucky ones; you have to consciously _think_ about what you're doing and don't have to worry about accidentally exposing yourself. You don't have to walk around with a gallon of water in your bag because your power takes so much out of you. You don't have to worry that you are going to incinerate your best friends. God damn, what is wrong with me? What is this doing to me?" I questioned, bewildered. I had no idea where that came from.

"Clare, please calm down. You will learn how to control it and it won't affect you the way you think it does now."

"Eli there is no 'think'. It just does. No one can touch me with out thinking I'm going to die. I can't cause any friction without starting a fire. Eli, as if I were weird enough to begin with, now I'm a fucking freak show!" I exclaimed. And again, using vulgar language was not something I often did.

"Clare, you're not weird. You're just good at everything you do. Is that such a bad thing? And just like everything else, you'll get use to this and be able to control it perfectly." Eli said soothingly.

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking at them, unconvinced. Adam grinned at me,

"Absolutely."

"Adam, I'm so sorry for snapping at you the way I did. I really didn't mean it. I don't know what came over me." I apologized.

Adam took my outstretched hand in his on the table, "It's totally cool, Clare. And no, I didn't mean you shouldn't come to the Dot, I just meant you should be more careful."

"I'll try." I said sincerely.

Just then, Peter came back with our drinks, "Here you go, guys. This one's on the house, just to give Eli a break over there." He said as he placed the tray down on the table.

"Thanks man." Eli said, smirking appreciatively.

"No problem. Catch ya later, Little Edwards." Peter said as he kissed my cheek bid us fair well to serve other customers.

"So you guys ready to get out of here?" I asked, smirking at the two of them as they finished their coffees.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Eli exclaimed, corny as ever, causing me to giggle as the three of us exited the café. But walking out it dawned on me just how _real_ this actually was.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Clare had a mini melt down, but her new abilities affect her greater than Eli or Adam's.<strong>

**There will be times she's totally normal and there will be other times she's so OOC that you'd think she was a hormonal pregnant woman. **

**Just be prepared.**

**Haha, I love the One On One game between Eli and Clare, I just thought it was really cute.**

**And Fitz. Fitz, Fitz, Fitz, when will you learn?**

***CAUTION* This is not as much an EClare fic as it is a Misfit Friendship. Yes, there will be EClare fluff like in _Indescribable_ but not as much, or as intense.**

**And I'm an archer and the first thing I was ever taught was how to perfect my aim, and that is how it was done.**

**So...**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It! **

**Just don't forget to review it!**

**Oh, I love reading your reviews.**

**~Pho:)**


	4. Watch Me Burn

**This chapter fails. Epically. It is the worst thing I have ever written in my life.**

**It is short and half way through the chapter I came down with a severe case of Writers' Block, which is why this update is reeeeeeeeeeeallyyyyyyy late. **

**I promise, next time I will do better.**

**On another note,**

**TODAY IS MUNRO CHAMBERS' FREAKING TWENTY FIRST BIRTHDAY! And his Twin Brother, Thomas!**

**Everybody, join in singing:**

_**Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday Dear Munro and Thomas Chambers...Haaaaappy Birthday to you!**_

**WE ALL LOVE YOU!**

**Now that I'm done fangirling, on with the story!**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Eli's POV

Soon after leaving the Dot, I dropped Adam and Clare off at their places. Clare was still a little distraught…and by that I mean very. Clare is…_scary_ when she was angry. I thought she was going to set the Dot on fire. And now she's just very upset over the way she reacted, but she's right. Her powers affect her greater than mine or Adam's.

We each have rolls; I'm the protector, I guess. I always have been. I've always guarded Adam and Clare, from Fitz and any other offending foe. And that's what my power enables me to do; protect. If there were ever a danger great enough we would have to use our powers against it, I'm able to flee with them by teleporting, and keep the enemy away with my telekinesis.

Adam has always been very people smart and able to read and deliberate between them; guess their next move. That's what he's able to do with his ability to read minds. He can get in people's heads and confuse them, and warn us when there's a threat. He's the…mediator.

And then there's Clare. Clare's power automatically puts her in the offense position, I suppose. And she always has been. No matter how much I try to shield her from Fitz, she defends herself, Adam, and I. Her powers create harm, a threat. They create a strong front. She is _literally_ a force of nature. And it pulls so much out of her, and messes with her emotions. It's like she's about to burst.

It's like we're all on a basketball team. I'm defense, Clare's offense, and Adam's the one guessing their next move (whoever that is). We've all got each other's backs but the one who takes the hardest hit will always be Clare.

I sighed and tread upstairs, signing onto my Facerange to see Clare was on.

**eli-gold49: **How're you holding up?

**clare-e23: **Oh, you mean have I burnt anything down or caught anything on fire recently? No.

**eli-gold49: **Clare, that's not what I meant.

**clare-e23: **But that's what almost happened, Eli! Because I lost my temper, I could have hurt a lot of people. Maybe even **killed**. How am I suppose to deal with that?

**eli-gold49: **By not letting it bother you. That's why your power flared up, isn't it?

**clare-e23: **That's the thing, Eli. Things that I never cared about now annoy me to death! I've never been so short with anybody in my life, and the first people I take it out on are **you and Adam**. You two, of all people! How do I deal with that? Goodness, as much fun as this power can be, it's a pain in the ass.

I sighed. Clare was not going to get over this quickly, and I don't blame her. But if she keeps dwelling on it, she'll just get upset which will cause another flare up.

**eli-gold49: **Do you want me to come over?

**clare-e23: **…do you mind?

I smirked.

**eli-gold49: **I'll be there in three seconds.

**ELI-GOLD49 HAS LOGGED**

I shut my laptop and flashed into Clare's room, seeing her scrunched up against her head rest, my earphones canceling any noise. Her laptop was sitting at the other end of her bed, and she was singing quietly.

_On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright. Then this thing turned out so evil; I don't know why I'm still surprised. Even Angels have their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes. But you'll always be my hero even though you've lost your mind._

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? But that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? Well that's alright because I love the way you lie, love the way you lie. Ohhh, I love the way you lie._

_Now there's gravel in our voices, glass is shattered from the fight. In this Tug-of-War, you'll always win. Even when I'm right. Cause you feed me fables from your head, with violent words and empty threats. And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied._

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? But that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? Well that's alright because I love the way you lie, love the way you lie. Ohhh, I love the way you._

_Ohhhh ohh ohhh. So maybe I'm a masochist! I try to run, but I don't wanna ever leave. Till the walls are going up in smoke with all our memories! _As she sang that last note, she sounded utterly broken. Like this really was some sick game. I walked over and tapped her shoulder. She jumped up and looked scared until she realized it was me. She smacked my leg and took the earphones off.

"Yeesh, Eli, stalker much?"

"I said I'd be here in three seconds." I defended, sitting next to her on her bed.

"I was almost able to forget," She muttered sadly, and placed her hand on mine, "And then I realized everything else is cooler than I am. It's like I really am on fire. I understand, that's totally out of reach, but what about everything else? It's like when we were struck by that stupid lightning bolt, something in me was shifted out of whack. And as hard as I try, it's too hard to get it back where it should be."

"Clare, as long as you work at it, everything will balance out. It won't be tied to your emotions and only you can choose when you want to use it. It won't control you, you'll control it."

"I _try_. I try, so hard and I can't."

"You will. I swear."

"What's the point in being able to catch yourself on fire if you won't burn?"

"What are you, a sadist?"

"No, Eli, really. What's the point in this? You and Adam have useful powers that you can use, almost anytime you want. Mine is pointless. I wish I'd never thought of wanting it."

"Clare, wishing didn't give these to us. It was a _freak accident_. And it was just coincidence that we were talking about them that day."

"Was it, Eli? If there's anything I've learned, there's no such thing as coincidence. Things happen. You can't change them. You have to deal with it. My question is; how do we deal with this?"

"How we deal with everything else. How we deal with the bullying, the odd stares, the impeccable knowledge, anything that labels us. We embrace it." I answered, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Sometimes I wish I was just a niner geek again. The one no one paid attention to. The one who was stuck in her older sister's shadow. The one that hid behind her Urkel glasses and was knee deep in books. Like I was a wallflower. I wish things were that simple."

"When did that change?"

"It started to when I started dating K.C.. But he was from a totally different world, and it didn't last long. After that I was recognized, but as a freak. Then you and Adam came along, and I felt like I actually _belonged_ somewhere. For once I felt _normal_. And then, we got these powers, and once again, I'm the freak!"

"No you're not. You're just special. You always have been. That's nothing to be ashamed of. And it's not the end of the world. If it were, we would gotten electrocuted the fuck out of." I chuckled. She giggled and turned her head towards mine, about to say something, but she lost her train of thought. _It's times like these, I wish I had Adam's power, _I thought to myself. Not know what the hell I was doing, I began to lean in, shocked to see Clare doing the same. My forehead touched hers, our lips centimeters apart—

"Clare! Honey, I'm home! Can you come downstairs and help me unpack the groceries?" Her mother called from downstairs. _Way to go, Mamma Edwards…_

"See ya later, Blue Eyes." I muttered huskily, smirking at her. Right before I had completely flashed away, I heard Clare groan,

"Dammit, Mom…" _Yeah, dammit Mama Edwards._

We I flashed back into my room, I saw Adam sitting on my bed, reading one of my comics.

"Your mom sent me up." He said, reading my mind.

"Ah…"

"So what did Clare's mom stop you from doing?"

"Oh, you didn't rack my brain for that info?"

"Dude, you almost kissed her?" He asked, shooting up from my bed.

"Key word: almost. I went over cause she was all distressed over, you know, almost catching the Dot on fire, so I went over there to comfort her."

"I bet you did…" He muttered.

"Watch it, Torres." I snapped.

"Okay, okay. But better you be the one to corrupt my little Clare Bear than someone else."

"Get out!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay!" He laughed, "I'm done! I'm done! God, you take things so literally."

"Because you're not joking, and I don't have to be the mind reader to know that!"

"Shh! CeCe is downstairs!" He yelled in a hushed whisper.

"She probably thinks we're discussing comics." I quipped.

_Knock Knock._

"Eli? Dinner's ready in fifteen. Adam, you could stay if you'd like." CeCe said as she entered my room.

"Thanks, Missus Golds—I mean CeCe." Adam said while my mother chuckled.

"Where's Clare? I figured she'd be with you two. It's not often she's not here." CeCe mused.

"Uh…yeah, she uh, isn't feeling well." I said. CeCe rested herself on my doorjamb.

"What'd you do, Elijah?" She asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Why do you think I did something?" I questioned.

"Because, the three of you are inseparable. Adam practically lives here, Clare's here until curfew. And I heard you said you were over there comforting her. So I ask again, what did you do?"

"Yeah, Goldsworthy, what'd ya do?" Adam snarked.

"I did nothing! Do you want me to call and invite her over for dinner?"

"Go ahead. I'll ask her what you did when she gets here." She said, turning and walking down the stairs.

"Why does she think _I_ did something?" I asked Adam.

"Because it's easy to tell that Clare Bear _lovesssss_ you, and if you did anything she'd be devastated. And where is Clare? Not here." He teased.

"She does not." I protested.

"I'm the mind reader, remember?"

"You're catching the wrong vibe then."

"I don't 'catch vibes', asshole, I read thoughts. And they're very distinct. Your thoughts sound like your voice so I can tell who I'm listening to. Plus, because I'm so attuned to you and Clare, it makes it even easier. I can hear you guys, my family, even CeCe and Bullfrog from a distance. If I really strained, I could hear Clare right now if I wanted to. It also helps that Clare's thoughts are so pure. There's no way I could misread what Clare is thinking."

"Yeah, what ever." I muttered.

"So are you going to call her?" He asked.

"You tell me."

"I'm a mind reader, not a fortune teller. Stop getting them confused." He complained.

"If you were, you'd see me kicking you out." I muttered, dialing Clare's number.

"Please, CeCe would kick _you_ out before she'd kick _me_ out." He snorted, causing me to flip him the bird.

"Oh, fuck off—oh, hey Clare." _Shit_. I hadn't realized she picked up the phone.

_Nice going, Hot Shot._ Adam's voice droned in my head.

_It was your fault, Prick._ I thought back.

_Uh, Eli?_ Clare asked on the phone, _Did you call _just_ to curse at me or was there a reason behind it?_ I could practically see her crossing her arms over her chest and the smirk she'd adopted from me forming on her perfect lips.

"Oh, no, sorry, I was talking to Adam." I apologized.

_Ah…figures. Still doesn't explain why you called._ She laughed.

"Why I called…why I called…oh, right! Uh, CeCe wanted me to invite you over for dinner; she made baked ziti." I answered nervously.

_Better than the microwave ravioli I was going to heat up. I'll be there in ten. Bye._

"Bye…" I murmured into my iPhone.

"So Clare has perfect lips?" Adam teased.

"I swear, Adam, you'll be the death of me."

"It's not my fault you resolve to vile language."

"Clare doesn't let me use my fists." I retorted.

"Man, you are so whipped." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh, _I'm _whipped? Mister-I-Do-Everything-Clare-Bear-Asks."

"Hey! There's a difference! One, I'm not in love with her, two, if I were, I would've told her by now—"

"Oh and Ali?"

"Who's dating my brother so drop it. Besides, Clare's the sister I never had. I would do anything for her."

"Exactly! You're whipped, too!" I countered.

"Ha! You said 'too'! You admit Clare has you wrapped around her pinky finger!"

"But we're not talking about me, we're talking about you."

"Oh, no you don't Goldsworthy; don't you try to flip the script on me! We were talking about you."

"No, we were talking about Clare."

"Yes, we were talking about Clare and about how in lov—"

"Okay, okay, I'm here, you can stop talking about me now." Clare said as she walked into my room. I panicked for a moment.

_Don't worry, she didn't hear anything_,Adam assured. I sighed in relief.

"Does nobody know how to use that thing that hangs on the wall that hides my sanctuary from the rest of the world?"

"Oh, the door? I opened it, I didn't burn it down, did I?" She asked bitterly.

"I was referring to knocking…" I muttered.

"Okay, what's wrong, Clare Bear?" Adam asked, opening his arms for Clare to lie in as he comforted her.

"As if you couldn't hear my me screaming my thoughts in my head as I walked down the sidewalk." She muttered.

"May I remind you I'm the _only _one in this room that can read minds," He said, looking up at me.

"My mother. My mother, my mother, my mother. She drove my father out of the house! He hasn't been home in almost two weeks, and she's walking around like there's nothing wrong; like the man she's been married to for twenty-three years didn't walk out!" She exclaimed.

"Clare, he didn't walk out," I murmured, sitting down beside her, "Just give it time, your parents just need to cool down."

"But what if they don't? What if the next time he leaves, he leaves for good? What if he doesn't even come home at all; what if there isn't a next time? It seems like I'm the only one in my family that cares! My dad's not home, my mom's walking around as if she's running on a constant high, Darcy's off saving the world one Kenyan school at a time, completely avoiding me and the family she seems to have forgotten she left behind!" She exclaimed.

"Clare, give it time; everything will pan out," Adam soothed, "Your parents will realize what their fighting is doing to you and your dad will move back in, Darcy will realize she's built enough schools and it's time to come back to her real family and you guys will be better than ever!"

"Not gonna happen," She muttered.

"Don't worry, Clare, everything will be fine." I assured.

"I sure hope you're right," She muttered everyone was quiet for a minute until Clare popped out of Adam's arms and turned to me, "Why did your mother think you did something to upset me?" She asked.

"I. Don't. Know!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd I tell you? <strong>

**It sucked, didn't it?**

**Well I'm very sorry. I will do better.**

**I'm so sad, one of my favorite fanfiction stories ended today.**

**Have you guys read _Despite Our Struggles_ by wewillprevail?**

**Well you should. Like, right now.**

**It is fourty-three chapters of pure genius.**

**But today's Munro's birthday, so everything is worth while!**

**And for now, let's all pray that our Dear Eli realizes that he needs help. Fast. And that our little EClare hearts will soon stop braking.**

**Well...**

**Like It? **

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It!**

**Just don't forget to review it!**

**Please, don't be too harsh.**

**~Pho:)**


	5. Author's Note: I'm Back!

**Hey guys…**

**Guess what…**

**I'M BACKKKKKKKKK!**

**I'm so excited, I have finally gotten my new laptop which means…**

**Yup! You guessed it! I'll be able to start uploading my stories again!**

**I know, it's been a long time, and I'm soooo sorry. **

**I really hope I haven't lost any readers/reviewers…**

**But I'm back, so you'll have nothing to worry about!**

**Oh, I've missed you guys so much!**

**Get ready, because I'm back, and ready to take action! **

**I'll upload as soon as humanly possible!**

**Love Always, **

**~Pho:)**


End file.
